The Transgenic/Gene Knockout Facility was established in 1993 and transitioned into the Cancer Center in 1995. Under the directorship of Gerard Grosveld, Ph.D., the facility provides genetically modified mice to the members of St. Jude Cancer Center. These animals are created by transgenic and gene targeting technology. The investigators provide the core facility with targeted ES cells or injection-ready DNA constructs and in turn, the core provides the investigators with transgenic or chimeric offspring. During the past 4 years the core facility produced 84 different knockout and 83 different transgenic lines, respectively. To keep up with the increasing demand for genetically modified mice, due to our expanding research effort, our facility will move to the Integrated Research Center in the fall of 2001. This will increase the available space from the present 1,235 net sq. ft. (900 sq. ft. holding space; 335 sq. ft. laboratory space) to 5,100 net sq. ft. (4,500 sq. ft. holding space; 600 sq. ft. laboratory space). We will increase the number of injection stations from the present 3, manned by three Transgenic Research Specialists, to 5 in the first year of occupancy, adding a sixth in the second year. The increase in injection stations will lead to the hiring and training of three additional Transgenic Research Technologists.